Filthy
by It'sHardToBelieve
Summary: Izaya had a way with words. This, everyone knew. But what very few knew of were Shizuo's skills with dirty ones.


He was minding his own business, really.

After spending most of the day outside in the invigorating spring weather, finishing up what only Izaya Orihara might consider to be "errands," he was happily typing away back at his computer, the familiar glow of the screen reflecting only slightly off his reading glasses information that only he would understand.

After a few hours, darkness fell outside but it was getting too close to summer for the temperature to drop too far. Not that Izaya noticed, he was busy with his work indoors though that's not to say he wasn't enthusiastic. Izaya paused in his typing as initiated a brief search through the drawers in his desk. He needed to cross-reference something on his cell phone if he were to continue his work. It was an odd thing, the human mind; making one think they knew exactly where an item of theirs was, only to find that it was somewhere else entirely.

Completing his unsuccessful search for the cell phone that he was most often using lately, Izaya resigned himself to the fact that he'd need to continue the search outside of his work zone and look through the rest of the apartment in hopes that he had merely forgotten he'd left it in a place he commonly put it. Leaving the comfort of, in his opinion, the best seat in the house, Izaya crept over to his beloved jacket he'd hung up nearby and thoroughly searched the pockets. Finding nothing, he padded up the stairs towards the bedroom, caring nothing for stealth inside his own home thus causing a bit of noise with his steps for any who would care to notice. Most often, if not in his work space, the phone could be found on the nightstand next to the bed so, Izaya concluded, being that it wasn't at his desk or in a pocket, he must've left it there.

'How careless of me,' he thought to himself, internally smirking at the slip up that was becoming a little more common these days in his more frequent states of contentedness and ease. He'd have to make sure such tendencies did not follow him in his work outside, however. It would not be prudent to end up being taken advantage of in any way due to any inattentiveness on his part.

Opening the bedroom door silently, Izaya quickly crossed the short distance to the bed in the dark, knowing well by now where his destination was without having to see. The nightstand was small so feeling for the phone as his fingers traced the surface of the cool wood would suffice, or so he thought. Strangely, Izaya wasn't finding the phone here either. Slightly frustrated, Izaya moved his hand to where he knew the switch for the table lamp was and switched it on for that bit of light that provided him enough of a dim golden color to find his phone.

Or it would, if his phone were there. Brows furrowing, Izaya stopped for a moment as light and shadow both cascaded over his face, now trying to figure out where his phone could possibly be. Had he dropped it outside somewhere? It wasn't something that he'd ever allowed to happen before, but he couldn't outright deny that the possibility of such an event occurring.

"Looking for this?"

The soft heat of the question in a baritone voice crawled slowly down his spine as Izaya straightened up, noting that the sound had come from behind him and proceeded the soft sound of the bedroom door clicking shut before turning around with a snarky grin applied to his expression. It didn't matter that he'd been caught off guard, there was no reason to display that fact.

The other man in the room stood there in casual clothing. The long, rolled-up sleeved and mostly untucked white button up was just tight enough to display some prominent muscles underneath. Dark jeans with a brown belt completed the picture. But the blond head of hair was a little more pronounced with the light of the lamp meeting it. Izaya's eyes hovered over the clothing and the features for longer than needed, to his own dismay. He did, however, notice a very familiar phone in Shiuzo's hand.

What was most striking though was the look on his face. Shizuo's eyes were darker than usual and they were staring into his own unwaveringly. A bit unnerving but what was worse was the smirk spread Shizuo's lips across his face, quite the uncommon sight but between that and his eyes, Shizuo's own expression was enough to wipe Izaya's off his face. He was relatively sure he was now displaying something neutral enough but the further widening of Shizuo's smirk said otherwise.

Placing the phone on the desk behind him slowly and without breaking eye contact, Shizuo pushed off from his slight lean against the wall next to the closed door, his at-ease posture making it clear that he wasn't at all uncertain or nervous about a thing. Shizuo never looked like this and if Izaya were to be honest with himself, the self-assured slow strut that ruled over the rest of Shizuo's posture as he walked toward him was cause for nervousness and Izaya had no doubt that this unpredictable encounter was about to sink him further into confusion and uncertainty.

Izaya swallowed harshly in the midst of his body tensing up slowly but surely. This had caught him so off guard that he wasn't finding it possible to make any other movements or even say a word. What was the issue? It was just...Shizu-chan, right? Just this monster. A monster that had apparently transformed into something else entirely and was staring at him with a hunger Izaya couldn't properly interpret, but still, this shouldn't be anything out of his range of changing the situation or escaping it with some words at least.

Unconsciously, he took half a step back before realizing the bed was right behind him. With Shizuo closing in faster than he thought, Izaya found himself trapped before he could make himself take action to prevent it. From his position, the meager lighting in the room was now enough to better illuminate Shizuo's expression. At this point, without his knife, escape was no longer possible for Izaya. Well, he'd gotten out of trickier spots before so it would be perfectly fine, right? Izaya felt his own hand twitch slightly at the instinct to grab for a knife but he knew there wasn't one on his person. Now if only he could make his voice work.

Shizuo was now standing mere inches in front of him with no indication of discomfort of the fact. Whereas Izaya could have sworn the room had become very uncomfortably hot. Even so, he would not show weakness; that just wasn't who he was and besides, maybe there was still a way to come out of this victorious. Giving up right away was pointless.

Izaya's forehead creased slightly with determination, lips pinching together as his quick mind worked to find a solution to this predicament.

"It's always the same, whenever I see you."

Izaya's confusion increased. Did he just...want to chat? This too was not Shizu-chan's typical modus operandi.

"Always walking around, so assured, so confident," Shizuo's voice was quiet and deep. Yet it contained a trace of force behind it that made Izaya truly nervous. "It drives me crazy seeing you. You've got that cloying smile of yours, that little sway of your hips that you don't even notice, and when you laugh, I lose it completely."

Izaya's mind was not known for dragging. In this case, however, it was doing just that. Did he suddenly not understand his own language? Did Shizuo start speaking some other language? Or had his mind spontaneously morphed into a pool of mush? Whatever it was, Izaya was having a very difficult time processing what he was hearing. Shizuo continued.

"More than ever before, I've got you now, Izaya. You'd better be ready," Shizuo trailed off as his face lowered just slightly and moved closer to Izaya's own, the man's warm breath lightly tracing over his own mouth as Shizuo's came within a mere few centimeters. "'Because you're mine, now."

The unexpected just kept coming as Izaya felt a relatively light push against his chest, just enough to send him backwards with an inaudible gasp onto the bed behind him. The new view of the dimly lit ceiling was shortly covered by Shizuo who had crawled over him quickly, hands pushing into the mattress on either side of Izaya's head, hovering above him with that same intense look in his eyes.

Izaya snapped out of his previous immobile state, reaching up to push at the body above him, ineffective as it was. "What the hell are you _doing_, Shizu-chan?!" he very nearly shouted, not wanting to give away his alarm too obviously. But then, he wondered if he'd get a real answer anyway.

"Oh, I'm sure you've guessed by now, Mr. Informant," Shizuo answered quietly before leaning down, his mouth brushing against Izaya's ear as he blew into it. "I'm making you _mine_."

At that, Izaya felt an involuntary shiver wrack its way through his body along with a tight inhale, leaving him breathless as his face grew hotter, displaying a bright red that produced a deviously guttural chuckle from Shizuo. This had all happened far too quickly not to mention it had come out of absolutely nowhere. Between now haggard inhales, Izaya made a last-ditch attempt at controlling the situation. All he had left now were words.

"N-Now Shizu-chan, what would your brother say? Taking advantage of someone like this," and with that slip of a slight stutter, Izaya knew already it wasn't going to work.

A genuine laugh came out of those lips, which had the interesting effect of Izaya feeling like his own body had fused with the bed.

"Trying to piss me off, Flea?" he was smirking again. "Not gonna happen. Besides, I've seen how _you _look at _me_," he paused long enough to begin planting soft kisses, bites, and licks along Izaya's neck who shuddered and squirmed and began grasping at Shizuo's shirt. "I know you want me," he moved on, finding the sensitive spot on a collar bone, eliciting a groan from Izaya. "So don't worry, all you have to do is give in to me."

Deep down, Izaya had known it would be a pointless attempt but he'd had to try. Words were his best weapon against Shizu-chan, yet it was already useless this time. Further, was he really intending on doing…this? The man was never really one to say anything he didn't mean. Aside from that, what he said was the truth. Whenever Izaya caught sight of him, his eyes were always drawn to his beautiful features and he, Izaya of all people, would catch himself in fantasies and daydreams about him.

Ultimately, Izaya was insatiable enough a person that the thought of resisting further was diminishing rapidly. This was especially true once Shizuo's face lowered to his, their lips barely connecting as Shizuo gently pressed a knee in between Izaya's legs, rubbing against him deliciously slowly. Izaya let out a loud grown into Shizuo's mouth who greedily swallowed it into the kiss.

Izaya's eyes closed as he felt himself spread his legs wider as if on instinct as his hips lift ever so slightly. That was it; there was no more point in trying to deny it to himself or the other man. He wanted this so badly and Shizu-chan always could seem to see right through him anyway, after all.

A tongue pushed past his pitiful defenses to devour his mouth entirely, barely giving Izaya a chance to breathe. Still, Izaya began pushing back with his own tongue as he allowed much of his functioning mind to fall to the background.

Shizuo spoke again. "That's right, surrender your precious control, Izaya."

Letting out a breathy sigh, Izaya could feel himself doing just that. If he were more honest, he'd admit that he already had.

Izaya could barely feel the light caress of the large hand that had slipped under his shirt and was making its way across his skin, a teasing sensitive sensation crawling along it. It was hard to keep quiet by now as it was but then Shizuo made it even harder.

Once his thumb brushed over Izaya's nipple just slightly, Shizuo bit lightly into the curve of Izaya's neck. Faced with the combined sensations of slight pain with pure pleasure, Izaya couldn't his gasp followed by a throaty moan. It came out much louder than he would've wanted but his embarrassment was starting to take a backseat compared to his need for more.

"Nngh…aaaah," cutting himself off, Izaya's breathing became instantly more labored as he swallowed to stave off his quickly drying mouth and throat. He didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes as he felt his body moving of its own volition; pushing against the leg that rubbed at his clothed cock and curving up at the hand on him for more touch. But his eyes shot wide open when that mouth came up to his ear once more as the hand on his chest pushed his shirt up and was working on his pants, slightly applying some pressure as they were unzipped.

Shizuo whispered into his ear once more. "You're gripping those sheets so tightly, it makes me think about how tightly your ass will be gripping me soon."

Izaya shivered in response to the words; he couldn't help it. The things this man was saying to him had to be the hottest things he'd ever heard. Both of Shizuo's hands were removing Izaya's pants entirely now as his mouth busied Izaya's. Said man could no longer think at all at this point. He'd admitted to himself already that he wanted this and was satisfied enough at the pleasure of giving in, but he wasn't prepared for the feelings thrumming through his being.

Izaya heard the pop of a cap. Opening his eyes as Shizuo ended their kiss, he noticed that Shizuo had pulled out a bottle of lube from under a pillow. He'd even prepared that? As Shizuo was applying it to his clearly hard cock, he'd begun speaking again, looking straight into Izaya's eyes once more, not letting that gaze go for a moment. The vulnerability of the entire situation had Izaya's senses in an elevated state already, but this echoed through his mind, consuming his thoughts and feelings in their entirety.

"I love the way you're looking at me now, as turned on as you are," a small smirk was returning to the man's face. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers and began tracing one around Izaya's entrance as he spread the legs open further, gently. "I'll be draining every last drop of cum out of you before we're done."

He was still staring at Izaya, who couldn't tear his eyes away. A finger was pushing into him now, making him gasp at the sensation. He was unconscious of it as his lips moved and trembled uselessly, as if his mouth didn't know whether to say something or to bite the lips.

As another finger pushed in, Izaya heard himself let out moans and mewls of various frequencies as both the fingers found his prostate, buried deep inside. He heard a half moan, half growl suddenly as a third finger pushed inside of him, spreading, curling, twisting, and fucking him hard.

"AHHhh-!" Izaya screamed out, a mortified look on his face as he checked Shizuo's; as if somehow, by some miracle, the man might not have heard it.

Shizuo looked partially shocked, but mostly incredibly aroused. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard," he spoke, voice at the lowest pitch Izaya had ever heard it.

Shizuo suddenly pulled out the fingers quickly, causing Izaya to throw his head back into the mattress at the friction of it. His mouth was probably permanently dry by now, yet he could feel now that there was drool slowly trickling down across his cheek and though he couldn't see it himself, he knew his eyes would be dilated and glazed over like they'd never been before. Yet his current state and every sound he made only served to excite Shizuo more, it seemed. He could feel his arms just a little, they were nearly feeling sore at how tightly he was grasping the sheets but that was nothing compared to the tell-tale feeling of his legs being lifted to fit over Shizuo's shoulders. Izaya's own heart raced further as he knew what this meant.

Shizuo leaned further over Izaya as his legs were bent back towards himself, Shizuo making himself at home in the space. Shizuo himself was panting a bit, hands placed next to Izaya's head once more and after another kiss, he whispered into his ear once more.

"Think only of me while I'm fucking you," and with that, Shizuo pushed in and wasted little time in pushing himself into Izaya as far in as he could go. Izaya's breath was stolen away as his eyes widened, his mouth opened soundlessly, and his body jerked harshly as he arched up into the body above him. This combined with the tightening of his insides pulled Shizuo's cock inside of him further, causing Izaya's muscles to contract wildly throughout his body as he breathed so heavily, his mouth letting out a deep moan that pushed past his tightened throat.

As his body made little spasms, Shizuo pressed kisses into his neck, working his way up to Izaya's ear, who whimpered at the extra sensation. "I want to make you scream. I want you to scream my name as you writhe underneath me."

Shizuo pushed further until he was sheathed completely, grinding against him and inside of him as Izaya slowly adjusted, starting to feel like he was being teased. That was when Shizuo pulled out very slightly, only to slam back into Izaya instantly.

Izaya's eyes clamped shut at that. "A-Ahhh…!"

That was about all he could manage and as Shizuo pulled out further and further each time after slamming back in, Izaya began rocking his hips, trying his best to meet the rhythm Shizuo was starting in his hazed state. All his muscles spasming, his toes were curling up as he felt himself come closer and closer to release. He felt a whimper of impatience crawl up his throat. Shizuo had leaned over even further, grunting into Izaya's ear as he picked up the pace, grasping Izaya's buttocks so he could control the angle as he once again found Izaya's prostate.

"AHHhh! S-Shizuo!"

That did it. Izaya could feel Shizuo smile against his ear. Izaya thought he'd die from all the sensations at this rate. He had never imagined this kind of pleasure before. As Shizuo mercilessly massaged his buttocks and pounded his cock into Izaya's prostate, Izaya let out helpless groans as he futilely grasped at Shizuo, the sheets, his own hair, and even nothing but air. "Don't worry, Izaya," Shizuo breathed into his ear. "I'll make you come so hard, my name is the only thing you'll remember."

It was _right_ there. He was _so_ close. Izaya knew his own cock was dripping pre-cum, it had already traveled down his cock onto his body. He just needed a little more as Shizuo's pace went wild and harder than ever. Reaching down with one hand, he grasped himself prepared to stroke when he was suddenly stopped. Shizuo took both of his wrists in each hand, pinning them down on either side of his head.

Before he could make any form of protest, Shizuo explained in a whisper. "Oh, Izaya," he kissed the juncture of Izaya's jaw and ear gently. "You'll come from my cock and my voice alone…understood?"

And with one more concentrated strike inside of him, Izaya indeed felt himself come harder than he ever had before as he squeezed his eyes shut. That extra bit of control stolen, those words, and that perfectly aimed thrust had pushed him over the edge that he'd been playing along the entire time. His back arched, head titled back, and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as his lungs sucked in a hiss of air. '_Shizuo_,' was indeed the only thing he could think. His body shook once more as his insides clenched so hard, he kept Shizuo in place who was moaning loudly into his ear, his own release spilling hot inside of him. Izaya felt himself fill up even more as Shizuo's hot cum made itself at home inside of his body. At the same time, his own release wouldn't stop as it covered both of their bodies and Izaya rode it out until everything had come out.

Eventually, with their bodies still connected, their breath and sweat intermingled as well as both men were shaking and taking their time in coming down from their respective highs. It took some time but after they both had stopped panting and they opened their eyes once more, Shizuo pressed a kiss to Izaya's cheek and pulled out of him, with the side effect of both groaning ever so slightly.

Shizuo laid down next to him, and pulled the smaller man to his chest, as they looked at each other. Smiles and then laughter filled the room. Izaya snuggled into Shizuo's neck, smiling widely as he didn't normally. Shizuo pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan," Izaya confided. "I know you don't really like this style."

Shizuo chuckled good-naturedly. "It's growing on me," he admitted. "Besides, I really did take you by surprise this time."

Izaya laughed happily in response. "That you did, I was impressed," he took Shizuo's hand as they lay there and he squeezed it.

"Happy Birthday, Izaya."

Izaya smiled at him. He knew Shizuo was weak to it, but even better, it was genuine. They took their time in going to clean up.

Izaya easily convinced Shizuo that they should go get Russia Sushi. Happily, they did and made an enjoyable evening out of it. Of course, after that and running into some acquaintances and friends who they greeted, they returned back to their home, together.

They went back to their room, together.

And then they slept in their bed, together…as always.


End file.
